With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic products have been developed and distributed. Recently, there has been a growing interest in electronic devices which support virtual reality (VR) environments. For example, a head-mounted device (HMD) which may be worn on a head of a user has been actively developed. The HMD may detect motion or movement of the user and may provide part of an omnidirectional image (or multi-view image) corresponding to the motion or movement to the user.
If displaying a webpage using a web browser, an electronic device which supports the VR environments may display the webpage on a planar region and may display a user interface of a web browser on a peripheral region except for the region which displays the webpage. If an image provided by the electronic device which supports the VR environments is an omnidirectional image, an area of the peripheral region is larger than that of the region which displays the webpage. Thus, there is a need for a method for using the peripheral region in various manners to effectively use a space in the omnidirectional image.